fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 1 Kite
4:13:52 PM Underwater Skeleton: So! a few days ago, you finished your training -- you are now a Paladin of the Song, though still a fledgling. 4:14:20 PM *** Kite is very excited. *** 4:15:39 PM Underwater Skeleton: You're standing in the cathedral with your former master, a brass dragonborn by the name of Kysthic. The Cathedral is full, and the voices joined in song are amplified to be carried over the whole city. 4:17:27 PM Underwater Skeleton: Kysthic is looking over you. Dragonborn don't really have the most expressive faces, by humanoid standards, but you've been with him long enough to know he's regarding you with pride. He idly adjusts one of the cords of your leather shoulderpad. "Damn, I'm proud of you, kid. I know some trainers doubt this day comes for them, but I never had a doubt." 4:18:02 PM Kite: Thank you. I have tried to do well. 4:18:51 PM Underwater Skeleton: He shows his pointy teeth, a dragonborn grin. "So what's next? I ain't in charge anymore -- your path is your own." 4:20:12 PM Kite: I am considering joining the Quester's Guild. 4:21:34 PM Underwater Skeleton: He nods. "That so? Damn glad to hear it. It's be a shame to waste you as a Templar here in the city." Templars being the Paladins that basically become city guards. "Hmmm. All right, then. Can I make a suggestion?" 4:21:44 PM Kite: Yes. 4:22:26 PM Kite: I require more experience before becoming a Templar. ... I'm not... worldly. 4:23:42 PM Underwater Skeleton: He chuckles. "Maybe not. There's a lot of pubs hosting Quester recruitment -- go check out the Barded Unicorn." 4:23:54 PM Kite: Why there? 4:25:35 PM Underwater Skeleton: Kysthic smiles. He's always liked the way you just cut to the heart of things. "I know one of the blokes recruiting down there. Just drop my name to the Mek fella so he knows I sent you." 4:26:09 PM *** Kite nods. *** 4:26:24 PM Kite: I will. Have you any advice to send with me? 4:27:43 PM Underwater Skeleton: He undoes the rapier at his side, scabbard and all, and hands it to you. The guard is done in brass, matching his scales. "Nah. Just be you. And take this. Not like I have any kids to give it to." 4:28:16 PM Kite: ... are you certain? 4:28:28 PM *** Kite eyes it. *** 4:28:33 PM Kite: ... are you retiring? 4:28:49 PM Underwater Skeleton: Kysthic: Nah, but I got a pretty good sword already, and I want you to have this one. 4:29:00 PM Underwater Skeleton: He holds it out to you. 4:29:10 PM *** Kite takes it, very carefully. *** 4:29:29 PM Kite: Good. You are not sufficiently old for retirement. 4:31:20 PM Underwater Skeleton: It is incredibly light. You unsheathe it a little, and you see that the blade is made of glass. Not regular glass -- you know that one of the chief exports of Misrule is magical glass that is harvested from the deserts near the Unfinished Lands. Magical storms strike the sand, and create this glass that is as strong as steel. It readily takes enchantment, though this blade is not enchanted itself. But it is valuable. 4:34:27 PM *** Kite inspects it carefully, then hugs him. "Thank you." *** 4:35:17 PM Underwater Skeleton: Kysthic: Go on now. Bearded Unicorn. And don't forget to drop in and visit your old master from time to time, you hear? 4:36:25 PM Kite: I love you. Nonromantically and also nonsexually. 4:36:49 PM Underwater Skeleton: Kystic laughs. "You too, kiddo." 4:37:27 PM *** Kite squeezes him a bit, nods seriously, and heads off to the pub. ***